


You're Still My Sunshine

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I had to write something for this, M/M, Post-ES, my sunshine, still in high school though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finds a box of letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The High Speed drama tracks between Sousuke and Rin (and Kisumi) have destroyed me. This is the result. I'll probably write more fics about this because this literally brought me back to life.

Rin stared at the box in Sousuke’s desk drawer, having unearthed it when he’d picked up a notebook.  He’d been looking for paper so he could finish his homework and he knew Sousuke kept extra notebooks in his desk.  The two of them shared a lot of things, school supplies included, so it hadn’t seemed like an issue to go through Sousuke’s desk.  They didn’t have any more secrets, not after Sousuke’s shoulder.

So the old, worn looking box came as a total surprise to him.

Curiosity was starting to get the better of him and Rin picked up the box.  It was probably just some family memento that Sousuke didn’t feel was worth mentioning.  Despite feeling a bit guilty for going through Sousuke’s things like this, he opened the lid.

A whole series of letters was lined up neatly inside the box and when Rin saw the red, white and blue stripes on the edge of every envelope, he realized what they were.

Every single letter he had written to Sousuke while in Australia was tucked neatly inside the box.  Sousuke had saved every one of them, and from the looks of the beat up box, he had taken them with him to Tokyo as well.

“Rin?”

Rin spun around to look at the door, surprised to see Sousuke standing there.  Was he already done with his shower?  How long had it taken Rin to open the letter box and stare at it?

“Rin, you’re crying.”  Instantly, Sousuke was in front of him, cupping his face in his large hands.  “What’s wrong?”

Rin hadn’t even realized he was crying until Sousuke brought it up and he hastily wiped his eyes.  “You… you kept all the letters?”

Sousuke stared at him for a moment before looking down and finally noticing what Rin was holding.  “Ah… I did.  Why are you crying about that?  I know you saved my letters.”

“W-What?  How do you know that?!”  Embarrassment was starting to mix with the strange feeling that tugged at his heart and Rin felt his face heating up.

“You keep them in a box in your desk too.  I’m not surprised you saved them.  You were always the romantic type.  Even as a kid…  Still can’t believe you called me your sunshine,” Sousuke muttered, dropping his hands from Rin’s face to take the box of letters.  Replacing the lid, he set it on his desk so he could pull Rin into a hug.

“You remember that?!”  Not only had Sousuke found his box of letters, he remembered the embarrassing words a twelve year old Rin had written him.  “I was just trying to cheer you up, okay!  I can’t believe you remembered that,” Rin grumbled, hiding his face against Sousuke’s good shoulder.

Sousuke laughed softly and Rin felt the sound rumble in his chest.  It was a sound that he hadn’t known he’d missed so much until they had reconnected.  Sniffling softly, Rin finally wrapped his arms around Sousuke, returning the hug.

“You’re getting my shirt wet, Rin.”  Sousuke laughed again when Rin’s kneed his shin in response.  “Hey, Rin?”

“What?”  The question was muffled because Rin refused to look up, knowing he would probably just get embarrassed again.  Sousuke seemed to have that effect on him.

“Am I still your sunshine?”  The question was quiet, muffled in Rin’s hair as Sousuke bent down to kiss the top of his head.

Shifting a bit, Rin looked up at him, a frown settling on his face.  “What kind of stupid question is that?  Who else could possibly be something like that?  And yes, even with your shoulder, don’t even ask that,” Rin said, digging his knee into Sousuke’s leg when he had opened his mouth.  He could feel his face heating up again but he simply ignored it, standing on his toes to press a kiss to Sousuke’s lips.  “You’ll always be my sunshine, Sousuke.”

Rin knew that Sousuke would deny it but he saw the wetness in Sousuke’s eyes right before he was pulled into another kiss.


End file.
